


Nose Of A Dragon

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chase And His Dragon Are Two Different Creatures, Concerned!Chase, Dubious Consent, Future MPREG Implied, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Self Confidence Issues, Soft!Chase, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack takes suppressants; it makes it easier to forget he's an omega. Unfortunately, now pinned to the floor by a dragon in heat, he realises that Chase has a very keen nose.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jack Spicer was pinned to the cold tile of Chase's throne room—normally he'd acquaint this to one of Chase's feline servants after he'd pissed off the head immortal himself; instead, a warm snout was pressed up against his belly, inhaling the scent of his shirt with a pleased rumble.

“It's Tide.” Jack squeaked out after a moment, keeping his hands beside his head. The human doubted Chase wanted to know the laundry soap he used, but any other explanation wouldn't have Chase so close. At least not without the warlord ripping Jack's head off.

Jack was afraid to move; this fear grew when yellow, slitted eyes flicked up to look at the pale skin of his exposed neck. Apparently the soft flesh was enough to entice the lizard up his body because the next thing he knew Chase's muzzle was pressed to his neck, huffing away.

“You failed to inform me that you were an omega, Spicer.” Chase's voice was uncharacteristically soft, reverberating through the human with a pleased hum. “Why did you keep such a thing from me?”

“What? What do you mean why did I keep that from you?” Jack managed; he kept his head tilted upwards and the warlord was more than pleased with this, keeping his muzzle against the tender flesh. “It's not like it was important. It's just a secondary trait—it doesn't really mean much unless you go into heat. And I normally use suppres--” his voice died in his throat at the resounding snarl from Chase.

“You will stop taking those things.”

“Excuse me?” Jack knew he shouldn't be talking back, not now. Not when those deadly sharp claws were _raking across his stomach._ No going back now. “You aren't in charge of me.” his voice rose in pitch when a heavy set of hips roughly shoved up and knocked against Jack's. If Chase wasn't holding him tightly to the floor, he would of slid across it. _Why do I wear so many layers?_ Jack whined to himself with not near enough shame as he should of. He could barely feel the friction of Chase's hips against him through his jeans. Jack began picking his brain for some reason that Chase would be acting so sexually aggressive; and not only that but in his dragon form.

“You have _ears_ , Spicer. You won't be taking those disgusting things any longer.” Another rock of Chase's hips and it sent Jack's head spinning. It was more controlled this time, more of a grind against the human. Clawed hands were settling on his hips. “I see how you watch me. Had I known that you had the capability to bear children, I may have considered you a viable option earlier.”

“Bear children? Chase, wait--”

“No more waiting. I breed you _now_.” Chase's head drew back, fangs glinting in the flickering light of the torches that were lighting the throne room. Jack's head went fuzzy again as Chase's hips ground forward again in a smooth circle. Jack's mind stumbled and fumbled around for an answer.

 _Of course_. The dragon was in heat. In his altered state, the scent of Jack's omega nature was the only thing the dragon _could_ smell. Jack let out a quiet yelp as the dragon shoved Jack's knees apart with his head, pressing his snout against the humans crotch. Jack hadn't even thought of this situation being a possibility when he'd met Chase.

“You are fertile, yes?” Chase asked, breath hot and wanting against the omega's clothed crotch. “Yet your production has been stalled by the suppressants.” his eye ridges furrowed. “You should still produce slick, however.”

“Rethink this, Chase.” Jack decided to say instead avoiding the question and the yellow eyes that were peering up at him. “Of all the people you'd want to fuck during your heat--” Claws dug into stone when the hand slammed behind his head; Jack hadn't even seen the warlord move.

“ _Breed_. And I am going to _breed_ you. Whether you produce slick or not.” Chase wasn't playing around; that was an alpha order if Jack had ever heard one—were those _his_ legs widening?

“You aren't an alpha.” Jack whined quietly, unwittingly revealing his neck once more. Chase narrowed his eyes at the offer, but took it all the same.

“And yet you open your legs and bare your neck for me regardless.” Chase replied, tone sharp and snarky, nosing the pale skin once again, pressing barely open lips against Jack's scent gland so his tongue could dart out and slip against it. Jack let out a whimpering gasp in response. That wasn't good. _This wasn't good._

Jack had thought about having sex with Chase, who wouldn't? Chase was attractive in both his human and reptilian form; the way he moved was done with such calculated grace that Jack could barely believe that he was ever mortal to begin with. And his _hair_. God knows that he wanted to shove his fingers into that hair—it seemed like an endless wave of darkness, warm and soft. He hoped it was soft.

“Good.” Chase murmured; Jack barely heard him over his own repetitive thoughts, arguing the same points against each other about the situation. They both agreed on one thing, however.

Jack couldn't escape.

Jack's only course of action at this point so that he didn't get gutted or painfully taken was to submit to the aggressive warlord. And so he did. Jack let his body relax beneath the hard, muscular form of his idol. Chase let out a pleased rumble at the submission. He pressed his snout to Jack's chest and inhaled a few deep breaths, and his rumble turned into one of disappointment.

“You still aren't producing anything.” he near snarled, lips raising from his fangs and Jack had the briefest flash of his life dash before his eyes before a powerful tail slid around his centre and flipped him on to his stomach. Jack winced; _this_ was why he could never find an alpha to partner with. _This_ was why he refused to go through ruts. Even during his seasonal heat, it took... sufficient stimulation to get him to start producing slick. His father blamed masturbation. His mother blamed his father. His doctor just shrugged and recommended finding a partner who didn't mind.

“Look, it isn't my fault, okay?” Jack told him, curling his hands into fists. They dug into the leather of his gloves and shook his head. He was a failure at the one thing he was born to be.

“I never said it was, Spicer.” Chase was irritated. It was in the grooves of his voice, rolling along in a husky rumble that made Jack shiver. He ducked his head lower, hiding it behind bent arms. His entire body was tense now and he begged himself not to let it shake.

Jack was so absorbed in self-pity, he jumped when claws slipped carefully into the waistband of his jeans and tore them and his boxers asunder. He let out a pathetic, fearful cry that had Chase pressing his snout  against the back of the omega's head. Chase wasn't going to take him dry, was he? His body did shake at that. He could only imagine how big the dragon was.

“Why are you afraid?” Chase demanded as if Jack had done something offensive in the way his body shuddered as if a cold breeze brushed him. “What good are you to me if you are injured, Spicer? Why would I hurt you?”

“You don't exactly have the b-best track record.” Jack inwardly swore. He stuttered. Jack Spicer, boy genius, didn't fucking stutter. Dragon in heat about to mount him or not _. Get your shit together, Jack._ He hissed at himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Chase had paused above him. If his mouth had fucked this up then—the snout was pressing insistently now, turning so Chase could draw his tongue along the shell of Jack's ear.

“What do you want? Affection? Gifts?” Chase snarled into his ear; Jack clenched his teeth as the tip of Chase's tail slipped up and pressed against a pale nipple. “Stupid human trivialities? They're yours.” The weight of Chase against his back left and Jack frowned. The warlord gave him no time to wonder where he'd went because his snout was pressing against his ass, shoving the remnants of his jeans away so he could mouth against Jack's entrance. Chase's tongue unfurled, wet and coated with a thick saliva that wasn't entirely human.

Jack had only been rimmed once; but god had he enjoyed it, despite how disgusting it was in theory. And as the dragon's large, dexterous tongue pushed into him he felt a familiar heat tug at his navel and he groaned low and loud. The tongue jerked forward, pushing deeper at the noise. Chase's tongue was pushing against Jack's walls and the dragon let out a guttural rumble that shook the omega's body to the core. Jack couldn't keep his eyes open, slumping forward and letting them flutter shut; would he be called a whore if he rocked back against the hot mouth?

“ _Chase_.” Jack moaned loudly, pressing his cheek against the cool stone of the floor. The almost chilly feeling of the slick beginning to trickle from his belly and along his now quickly relaxing walls was such a rare event that he couldn't help but gasp. Chase let out a pleased, hungry moan. His tongue began to withdraw, slipping along slick walls as he did so, pressing hard against Jack's prostate as it left.

“Good.” Chase mumbled; his body was shifting now, the tail around Jack's stomach tightened and held the human in place. “ _Good_.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jack questioned, voice a whisper. A thick cock slid between his ass cheeks, gathering the slick on it. “I mean, if I do get pregnant, why would you want--” he gasped as the head of Chase's cock pressed against his hole, the warlord releasing a snarl. 

“You _will_ get pregnant. And you _will_ bear my children. This isn't up for debate, Spicer.” With a twitch of his hips, he sank himself halfway into the humans warm, wet body. Jack let out a quiet yelp in pain but wasn't given any time to adjust as Chase slammed the rest of the way into him. He scrambled against the stone, gasping with the sharp ache that rocketed through him, legs shaking and trembling.

If Jack did get pregnant by Chase, the warlord wouldn't keep him around the castle. Chase's current attitude was similar to one of an alpha's in heat. His mum had always told him not to believe an alpha when he was needing to breed.

“ _They'll say anything.” She had told him, leaning back against her chair with pursed lips, staring down at thirteen year old Jack. “Anything to get into you. Anything to spread their disgusting lineage. But as soon as they're out of heat, they'll toss you on out the door. Unmated omegas that have bore children have very few friends.”_

A sharp thrust drug him back to the present, drawing a choked sob from his lips.

“Relax.” Chase leaned over the human's body, pressing his chest against Jack's back. “It'll feel better if you simply relax.” The tail was still wrapped tightly around Jack's midsection, causing the human to become an immmovable force against Chase's hips. The dragon's cock was too much to take at once but Chase didn't seem to care, deeming the body beneath him pliable enough.

The dragon's body was heavy as it shoved into Jack, pushing and stretching with each move of his body. It was complete with a painful burn that made him hiss through his teeth. It felt weird, the slipping, sliding of the thick, inhuman dick inside of him. The ridges along it were rubbing against his walls; behind him, Chase seemed to be enjoying himself. Happy grunts were filling the air, escaping the warlords lips in soft puffs against the back of Jack's neck.

“You will come for me.” Chase suddenly demanded, flicking the tip his tail against Jack's nipples once again. He slipped a hand along Jack's belly and carefully gripped the human's cock in his scaled paw. Jack let out a soft whine in response. His nipples had always been so sensitive and the odd texture of Chase's skin was making him squirm.

Chase's forked tongue slid out from his mouth to press against Jack's scent glands once more.  Jack whimpered at the dragon. An ache to be marked was building in the omega's chest. He knew that Chase's teeth were too sharp to mark him, and lacked the proper venom to create any sort of claim on his shoulder.

Jack let out a sharp cry as Chase shifted his hips, angling them up. The head of the warlords cock slammed against his prostate. This seemed to spur the dragon on, hips moving harder if possible, one of his clawed hands snapping up to thread through the humans vibrant red locks, tugging his head back to reveal his throat as his thrusts became uneven and erratic.

“Come for me, Jack.” Chase ordered, voice shaking through the omega as his hand continued to pump him to completion. Jack's stomach tightened sharply and then he was. Thin ropes of cum falling on the floor beneath him and over the dragon's hand and the tail still wrapped around his belly. His breath was coming to him in quiet, wheezing gasps as he tried to make sense of anything and everything all at once. Eyes rolling back, pleasure multiplying and wracking him like a firewyrm, consuming him like dry underbrush.

Chase came into Jack after two or three more thrusts. The cum was hot and thick inside of him, pushed deep by the continued rocking of the dragons hips. The clawed hand was still in his hair, even as he slumped his weight against it. An ache was still there; making a home in his chest. But he knew no mark would come. A subtle tug had Jack lifting his head even farther up, blinking sleepily at the dragon as the need to rest settled in.

“Yeah?” Jack murmured at the dragon as Chase's muzzle shoved beneath his chin, the dragons softened cock still deep inside of the human. He began to rub his head gently against Jack's scent gland and throat, rumbling gently in what seemed to be content. Jack's eyes widened, sleep fleeing as he realised what the warlord was doing.

 _Chase was scenting him._ He was scenting _Jack_.

The thick scent washed over Jack's face, bathing him in it. Obvious, purposeful intent laced every single movement of the snout against his neck. Chase couldn't mark him—but he _could_ scent him. And god was it amazing. This quiet, hushed act of claiming. As if on instinct, Jack lowered his chin and rubbed it carefully against the side of Chase's face. A soft, pleased rumble greeted him.

Jack sighed, mind turning to the question of how long a dragon's heat could last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Chack fic ;3; I decided that I finally needed to contribute! I hope they're both in character ;-;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus second chapter! Chase might be ooc but, uh. Yeah ^^; I really wanted to write it! I'm a sucker for soft!chase man.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“This will be better.” Chase murmured gently; Jack barely heard him through the fog that had permeated his mind. He opened his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything. His sight was blurry, and he let out a hiss as his body was jostled in thick arms. Chase shushed him; Jack let out a quiet whimper and human lips found his forehead. They were as hot as freshly soldered iron. “I will fill you up again soon, but you must rest for now.”

  
Jack was laid upon something soft, and he furrowed his brows. It felt like silk, almost. He was propped up by an arm and the edge of a cup touched his lips, gently pressing against them in a quiet order to part. He managed to surpass a gasp at the pain that rocketed through him in favour of thirstily gulping down the water. It was obvious that his body was dehydrated, and with the way that Chase was acting, there was no doubt that the dragon still suffered from his heat. He'd need all the hydration he could get.

“Very good.” the warlord rumbled, pressing his nose into Jack's hair as the human chugged the water offered him. The world suddenly clicked into place and he was able to take in the warm wallpaper and the solid, wooden cup that was clutched between shaking fingers. It was nauseating, like the pain from a broken bone. He tilted his face up to look at Chase; his eyes were swimming with concern and lust and...Jack slowly turned his head to look back at his cup.

  
_Shame_.

  
Of course Chase would be ashamed. Jack was less than desirable as an omega, especially when his 'alpha' was an immortal, evil warlord who could literally have anyone in the world. Chase clucked his tongue and nosed his ear.

  
“Finish the cup. Can you sit up?” he asked, arm threatening to pull away. Jack nodded. It hurt to sit straight, but it wouldn't kill him. Jack took a sip of the water as the warlord stood from the bed, crossing the room to gather a small platter from the other side of the room. It had an assortment of food on it that had Jack's stomach rumbling in desire.

“Thank you.” Jack murmured as he took the plate. He wondered, briefly, if Chase would simply throw him out after the heat was over, or if the warlord would kill him right there and then for daring to show up during such a private and vulnerable time. Even if it was unintentional.

  
“You're thinking too much.” Chase murmured, slipping beside him again, pressing against Jack's side. Something thick rose up in Jack's throat and his gaze remained on his plate, hands still clenched around the cup within them.

Chase's first and foremost desire in the gentle lull between the mind-altering sessions of fucking were to keep his partner alive, well, and ready to be bred when the heat spiked. The faux comfort dug sharply into Jack's stomach, bringing him no peace.

  
“I...I'm not hungry.” Jack told the immortal—the result was immediate; a hand jerked up and gripped his jaw tightly—not enough to hurt, but firm.  
“You need to eat.” Chase breathed, a soft warning. “Or you won't be strong enough to carry our children.” the immortal paused. “Please, Jack. Eat for me.” the genius took a shaky breath and surrendered the now-empty cup. Chase let go of his jaw and briefly left the humans side to retrieve more water.

  
Jack picked at his food, carefully taking small bites in-between sips of water. Chase watched with narrowed eyes, but said nothing until the plate was near-cleared.

  
“Good.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack's ear. His hand slid between them, gently taking a swollen nipple in-between his fingers and rolling it. Jack nearly choked on the piece of bread in his mouth at the action.

“Continue eating. Finish up.” Chase murmured. Jack nodded, finishing the food on his plate in record time; he was in no shape to take the dragon again, but he didn't have a choice. Chase was far too strong; Jack would never be able to push him off and any attempt to deny him would likely get him eviscerated.

  
Plate pulled away from him, Chase dragged him to the centre the all-too big bed. Jack took a moment to look at the debauched, sweaty immortal above him. His hair stuck to his forehead and had obviously not been washed since his heat began—it was frizzy and looked to be knotted in some places, but the warlord didn't seem to _care_. Jack never thought he'd see the day.

  
“You look like hell.” Jack murmured, raising pale fingers to brush them across Chase's forehead. Chase cocked an eyebrow at him, lips pursing.

  
“You're not much better.” Chase snapped; Jack laughed. He _had_ to. The real Chase was still buried beneath the now overprotective, possessive reptile. “Don't think you get to leave after this.” the immortal told him, pulling his legs apart. Jack let out a quiet yelp at the suddenness of both his action and words. “After you give birth to our first, I intend to keep you full with my children, your belly swollen with abominations just like myself.” he slid a hand up and rubbed his fingers over Jack's belly, pupils blown wide. “Would you like that? To bear my children until the end of time? To be the mother of monsters?”

  
“Yes.” Jack murmured his reply, cheeks heating up with the question. Chase let out a low churr at the response, leaning down to press a kiss to the human's abdomen. “I'd be honoured.” the churr broke into a full out purr, vibrating along Jack's skin. His tongue darted out, swiping along Jack's belly, dipping into his belly button. After a moment, Chase paused, indecision working it's way into his face. Quickly it melted into annoyance, and he pushed off of the human, rolling to the side. His back now faced Jack.

  
“Here.” Chase was tugging up the blanket, covering the two of them. Most of the cloth was draped over Jack, pulled nearly to his chin. “If you get cold, merely wake me. I will fetch another blanket for you.”

  
Jack stared at the warlord for a moment; instinct told him to worm his way into the arms of the immortal and press against him. For the health of the child that could be growing in his stomach already, he needed to be as close to Chase as possible. Studies showed that the more time that an omega spent around the father of their children whilst pregnant, the better chance of survival for the fetus.

  
With a deep breath, Jack steadied his resolve. He wasn't going to let any kid he bore be fucked up because Chase wanted to sulk.

  
“Hey.” Jack poked Chase's back, purposefully furrowing his eyebrows, scowling. “What do you think you're doing exactly? Do you know anything about proper development when it comes to omegas and the children they carry?” Chase's head turned toward him a fraction of an inch. “Shunning an omega in the first stages of pregnancy can cause fatal or crippling birth defects seven times out of ten.”

  
Jack had rarely seen Chase move as quickly as he did in that moment, arms sliding around the omega and tugging him into a tight grip; he let out a short, pleading purr, asking for forgiveness. Jack let out a soft huff.

  
“I apologise. I seem to have forgotten my duty to you, briefly.” Chase murmured. _No, you just remembered who you were._ Jack thought, pressing his cheek against the warlords sweaty chest. _You remembered who I was_.

  
Then it occurred to him; it was a brief, fleeting thought. Maybe, _possibly_ , the horrorterror that Chase became wasn't Chase at all. That they lived in some weird, symbiotic tandem, with the warlord controlling the body for the majority of their intertwined existence. However, in cases like this one, the reptilian god that was so possessive in taking and breeding Jack would take control, forcing Chase to take a back seat to all the action.

Jack mentally shrugged. Probably not.

  
“You better not do it again.” the human warned, snuggling close. “This kid is yours after all.” Chase chirped at him, and Jack sighed.

  
The next time Jack awoke, there was a dragon between his legs. Chase had his snout pressed against Jack's belly again, rage and worry evident on his reptilian features. He licked at the soft stomach, tongue flickering and getting a giggle from the omega.

  
“Will our child be okay?” Chase questioned, crawling up between Jack's thighs, claws digging into the sheets. All amusement drained from Jack. “Answer me. You know more about your body and child bearing than myself.” The claws ripped the sheets, and Chase let out a low snarl when the omega didn't respond immediately.

  
“The child will be fine.” Jack told him, managing not to squeak his answer out. “Just...you just have to stay near me--” the omega swallowed as he felt Chase's cock brush his thigh; it was large and slick, ready to fuck Jack back into oblivion. “---or it could cause complications.” The warlords stance relaxed and he placed a paw on Jack's side.

  
It was like Jack forgot how to breathe when Chase's snout grew close to him, fangs peeking out from beneath damp lips. Partly from fear, partly from the sheer beauty of the ungodly creature who was pressing their hips together, nudging the head of his cock against Jack's swollen and puffy entrance. The way the light danced along his scales, catching off of sweat; if Jack didn't know better, he'd assume that Chase's scales contained photonic crystals, with the way they shimmered.

  
Jack found himself wrapping his arms around the warlords neck as far as he could, gasping as he was reentered; it hurt more than he'd imagined it would—but it wasn't enough to deter him from curling against the reptilian creature. Chase was his, for now. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
